


Prelude to a Sunset

by GeezerWench



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella and Jasper - Freeform, Bella and Peter, Bella x Jasper, Bella x Peter, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Jasper x Bella, Multi, No Slash, Peter x Bella, Polyandry, Sex, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/pseuds/GeezerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It all started with a Tweet on 01/11/2014.) Bella’s had enough of being a zombie and her handsy “friend” Jacob. She leaves town, and the memories, to head for sunnier, vampire-free climes. No destination, no plan, just a desire to go. Who’d have thought she’d run into our favorite Major in Louisiana? (No slash. No Charlotte) With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It all started with a Tweet on 01/11/2014: “Ya'll know what I want? A short smutty story: setting in a pool at night. Jasper vamp/Bella human. That is all. :) Would he sparkle?”
> 
> Challenge accepted. The gauntlet was picked up by CayStar, happyghost, jlove34, and myself. (All on Fanfiction) Got a few chapters here I plan on posting, the wet Jasper chapter should be posted on Valentine’s Day. Of course, due to snow, ice, and freezing rain, our power has been out since 02/05. Oddly, the cable internet has popped up now and then. Go figure.
> 
> Un-beta-ized.
> 
> Creative consultant Bonzie
> 
> With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/

**Prelude to a Sunset**

 

 

 

She’d had enough.

While they were in the kitchen, Jacob attempted to kiss her again. She planted one hand against his chin and the other against his extremely wide, bare chest and shoved. Bella even tried to growl at him, but she had another coughing fit. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she spun toward the sink and hacked up more of the sea water she’d inhaled when she had stupidly jumped from the cliff in La Push.

It was water. How could it burn?

Well, that’s what she got for being so stupid. It was a wonder she hadn’t drowned.

If it hadn’t been for Jacob, she would have. He had pulled her from the ocean, but saving her life didn’t give him the right to grope her. He’d been pawing her since he’d pulled her from the stormy waves, and she had had enough.

She flipped on the cold water into the left stainless steel bowl, splashed her face, and then scrubbed away the water and briny grime with a worn dish towel.

She braced her hands on the edge of the sink and tried to speak, but couldn’t because another glob of mucousy salt water was trying to choke her. She coughed it up, spit into the sink, and rinsed it down the drain.

Ironically, it seemed the perfect metaphor for her life at the time.

She tried to speak again, clearing her throat loudly. “Jacob, I need a shower really bad.” She straightened, thumped her hands on the sink and turned around to face him, leaning back against the cabinets, studying his dark eyes and watching to see if she’d have to block his advances again. “You can wait here in the kitchen if you like. I won’t be long. Help yourself to the fridge.”

Bella flicked her hand dismissively at the old refrigerator, squared her shoulders and marched purposefully past her handsy, six-and-a-half-foot friend. The way Jake and the other wolves ate, digging through the refrigerator should distract him for a while. She didn’t even care that he would probably eat through a week’s worth of groceries.

She stomped angrily up the stairs, making sure to hold on to the bannister because she was still shaky from her watery near-death experience. Halfway up, she stopped. She could just leave. She didn’t know where she would go, but it didn’t really matter. It would be someplace sunny and warm. She’d been a moron for months, woefully mooning and blubbering over that stupid jerk who didn’t want her, and she couldn’t seem to make Jacob understand she didn’t want _him_.

She’d been a fool. Edward had used her as a little plaything to liven up his hum-drum eternity, and she had used Jacob in her bid to break her promise to Edward to not do anything dangerous or reckless. She was nearly as big a jerk as Edward. Taking off wouldn’t solve anything, but it would give her space to just breathe, think, and extract her head from her own ass. Without having to fight off Jacob’s wolfy paws or his persistent puckering lips.

Having come to a definite decision, she continued her childish stomping into her room and dove for the secret sock of money she had under her mattress. Rummaging through her closet, she dumped the contents of her backpack on the floor and snatched up a small duffel bag. She had tossed it into her closet when she had first moved in with Charlie the year before. She glared at the pole full of stupidly expensive clothes her alleged best friend Alice had forced on her. She wouldn’t be taking any of those. She had never really liked any of them anyway.

Bella spun away from the hateful closet and promptly caught her toe on a loose floorboard. She lurched across the room, but managed to catch herself before she crashed into her little desk and stone-age computer. Turning back, she saw the board was sticking up and went to step on it to push it back down when she spotted a glint of something shiny underneath it.

From the bottom of the stairs, she heard Jacob’s voice. “Are you okay, Bells?”

“Uh, yeah. Just, uh … I can’t find anything to wear.” It was a lame excuse, but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I’m fine. I’ll be down in a while. You go ahead and eat something.”

“Sure, sure,” Jacob replied with a chuckle. “I’ve _been_ eating.”

She kneeled down to pry up the board. “Well, eat something else. I’m fine.”

Then her words dried up. Under the worn floorboard were the things Edward had taken when he had dumped her. The photos from her album, the gift plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme, and the CD of music Edward had recorded for her last birthday.

She expected it. She waited for it. But curiously, the aching rip in her heart she had been feeling for months didn’t return. Instead, the slowly beating muscle burst into flames of rage. She had thought he had taken every reminder she’d had of him, but it was there, in her room, the whole damn time!

Bella clenched her teeth so hard she thought she might crack the enamel. _Just a distraction_ , he had said. She was no good for him. Her tiny, human mind was just a sieve. A sieve? She remembered every cruel thing he had said when he left her in the woods. The only thing that had leaked from her sieve-like mind was her common sense and her self-respect.

She viciously tore the photos and plane tickets into pieces and snapped the CD in half. She lunged for her little desk, grabbing a Sharpie and the sticky notes.

She took a deep breath to help calm her shaking hands and then wrote: _It will be as if I’d never existed, dickwad._

At least hanging out with Jacob had taught her some colorful language.

She made sure all the tattered pieces of tickets and pictures, and CD shards, were back in the floor. She dug her passport from the dresser, and her license, student ID, and library card from her wallet, and dropped them in the hole.

The black credit card. Edward had hidden it in her wallet months and months before. He had to realize she would find it eventually. She was about to grab a pair of scissors and cut it into tiny pieces, but then she stopped. She didn’t know if it would work or not, but she was going to find out.

The least the asshole could do was pay for her trip. If it hadn’t been canceled.

She took the shiny card and shoved it in her pocket. She kissed her little note, placed it gently on the pile of trash, and quietly eased the board back into place.

She then whirled through her room, cramming underwear, socks, T-shirts, and jeans into her backpack and the small duffel, and paused to listen.

She could have sworn she heard Jake noisily chomping away and the scrape of a fork on a plate.

It was probably stupid to leave behind her IDs, but she didn’t have millions to buy a new identity like the Cullens did, but she was going to disappear. She’d find a way to make it work.

Grinning, she moved as silently as she could to her bedroom door and peeked out. She could hear Jacob pilfering the cupboards in the kitchen. She stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Bella turned on the shower, snagged her bag of toiletries, and cautiously opened the door to listen again.

Just in time to hear the phone ringing.

At least Jacob set his plate down before answering it. As she tiptoed back to her room, she heard Jake growl out, “He’s not here right now. He’s arranging a funeral.”

Hearing a deep, feral snarl that chilled her to her bones, she almost went downstairs to check on Jake when she heard him shout, “Always in the way!” and then the back door slammed so hard the walls vibrated.

“Huh. Looks like Jacob has left the building.” Bella grinned again, gathered up her bags and hummed tunelessly as she practically skipped down the stairs and out the front door to her truck. She had no idea who Jacob had been talking to or what funeral he had been talking about, but she found she didn’t really care.

On her way out of town, she spotted an ATM and decided to see if that shiny credit card worked. Edward hadn’t bothered to try and steal it back from her. So what if Alice saw her decision? They obviously didn’t care or they would have shown up when Laurent tried to eat her.

She drove up to the ATM, smiled brightly as she held the card up in front of the camera and then slipped it into the slot. On a whim, when it asked for a four-digit PIN, she pressed 0-9-1-3 on the key pad and nearly crowed when it next asked whether she wanted to make a withdrawal or a deposit.

Of course, using her birthday was a little obvious, but she assumed Edward wanted to make it easy for the brainless human.

Feeling adventurous, she tapped out the numbers for ten thousand dollars and almost peed her pants when it started spitting out bills. She leaned out the window of the old truck, gathered the bills and dropped them on the seat next to her. She finished that transaction, gave the one-finger salute to the camera, and drove away.

At the fourth ATM, it occurred to her to wonder why there seemed to be no limit to how much she could withdraw from the machines, but she figured shiny black credit cards had their perks.

Before driving away, she grabbed a marker out of the little pocket on the front of her backpack, wrote the four special numbers on the front and back of the card, held it up in front of the camera again, and released it. She blew a kiss at the camera, wiggled that one finger in farewell, and laughed out loud as she eyed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign in her rearview mirror.

 

 

 

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I have no idea if ATMs even hold $10,000 dollars, but I have seen them being refilled. That was quite a stack of cash, and they weren’t one dollar bills. 
> 
> Black credit cards? Never even seen one.
> 
> This is posted on FFN, TWCS, and AO3.
> 
> Go check out "All I Need" by CayStar on FFN.

**_Prelude to a Sunset_ **

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

The text from her boss said to get down to the Magnolia garden villa. She had texted Richard back, saying she hadn’t finished with the Versailles suite up on the twenty-sixth floor, but he hadn’t cared. Some rather well-to-do Texan had reserved the suite with the private courtyard and cabana, and Richard wanted Bella to make sure it was up to snuff.

Bella’s slight OCD tendencies had made her a favorite of the housekeeping staff’s manager. 

“Ness, I’m sorry, but Richard said I had to get down to the Magnolia. Some guy from Texas is coming in.”

The tall red-head poked her head out of the bathroom door. “Damn, Milly. It ain’t hot enough in Texas for him, he’s gotta come over here?”

Bella was glad her roommate _always_ remembered to call her “Milly” while they were at work. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she packed up her cleaning cart. “Maybe he likes it when the humidity and temperature race to see which can get higher?”

Nessie rolled her grey eyes and propped her hands on her full hips. “Probably another one that didn’t lose enough in Vegas, so he figured he’d drop a few grand at a casino in Lake Charles.”

“Well, the L’Auberge _is_ pretty new …”

“And rich folks gotta blow their money on somethin’. Maybe you’ll get a big tip.” Nessie waved at Bella with a flap of her cleaning rag, and disappeared again into the large bath room. 

“If I do, I’ll share it with you! See ya later, Ness,” Bella called as the heavy door clunked closed behind her.

As she waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, her thoughts wandered back to rainy Forks again. She didn’t know why her mind had been on it so much. Maybe because it had been almost a year since she had left. It was sort of the anniversary of her very own Independence Day.

At the time, she hadn’t known that Harry Clearwater had died and that was why her father hadn’t been home when she packed her clothes and took off. Jacob had, but he hadn’t bothered to tell her. He had used her near-drowning as an excuse to try and trap her in a lip-lock.

Both of them had been so selfish and were only thinking of themselves. The more miles she had put between her truck and Forks, the prouder and happier she was. She was finally putting herself first! Well, acting like a completely self-absorbed member of the undead for months had been pretty damn self-centered and selfish, but she thought maybe getting out from under all the bad memories would be a good thing. Even Charlie had wanted her to get out of Forks.

Of course, he had _meant_ for her to go to Renee’s in Florida …

The elevator dinged and Bella yanked her supply cart in behind her as she pressed the button for the ground floor. She leaned against the steel cart, crossed her arms over her light grey housekeeper’s uniform, and stared unseeing at the industrial grey flooring. There was no pretty carpet in the slow freight elevator.

A couple days after she had left forks, she had bought a cheap little phone at a store in Reno, Nevada. She had thought it was funny at the time. Didn’t people go to Reno for quickie divorces? It was like she had divorced Forks, Jacob Black, and the crappy memories, but she had felt bad about not even leaving a note for Charlie. She felt even worse when she found out his friend had died.

After she had genuinely commiserated with and tried to console Charlie, he quickly stopped that sad conversation and charged at her with both barrels about being immature and just up and leaving without a word. She quickly explained why she had to get out of Forks (leaving out the part about the cliff and the near-drowning); reassured him she wasn’t quitting high school, just delaying for a bit; told Charlie to give her condolences to the Clearwaters; and promised she would contact him again.

She immediately called Jake and gave him hell for not telling her about Seth and Leah’s father. That was when she found out Harry had a heart attack because his children had phased into giant wolves right in front of him.

The Cullens had left, but more young people were turning into Spirit Warriors. She had thought the young people of La Push would stop phasing after the vampires had left.

After Jacob had yelled at her for leaving, she had told him to kiss her lily white ass and go act like a junior Alpha to his pack-mates. She had stomped on the phone, dropped the pieces in some lake near the highway, and had continued on her way to Las Vegas.

She had thought the almost constant sunshine would make it a good place to avoid vampires and maybe she could hang out for a while. No one would ever think Bella Swan would end up in Vegas.

Victoria looking for her must have been why new Quileutes were phasing. She hoped getting away from Forks would also make Victoria leave the area. It must have worked. She had called Jacob about three months later and none of the wolves in his pack had picked up even a hint of the red-haired vampire’s scent for two months. It was good for them, but it made Bella nervous.

Not that she wasn’t anxious already. So anxious, in fact, that when Bella ran across a curly-headed, red-haired woman in Vegas, she had a panic attack and nearly passed out.

Bella had been wandering along a trail in a small park on the north side of town when she literally stumbled right over the woman.

It didn’t look like any park she had ever seen before. Even in Phoenix, the parks had had some kind of grass or other greenery. She’d found herself in something that reminded her of photographs of moonscapes: barren, sandy, and rocky, with a few strange-looking trees huddling together. Bella was staring up into the weird, dried-out trees when she went sailing right over a pair of legs. The flaming red hair had almost made her heart stop, and she fell right on her ass, but she realized fairly quickly her throat hadn’t been ripped out. It took another moment, but when two very tattooed arms reached out to help her up, she guessed the woman she tripped over was human.

Nessie was a concerned but somewhat annoyed, human. She had been sitting in the shade of the sparse trees, eating Doritos, and trying to read a book.

The book had survived the encounter, but the Doritos hadn't.

When the young woman had told Bella her name was Nessie Collins, Bella almost hyperventilated again. At first hearing, Collins sounded a little too close to Cullen.

Despite Bella’s wild-eyed hysteria, Nessie got her name out of her, an abbreviated version of the horrible break-up, and found out Bella had just arrived in town and didn’t have any place to really go. She invited Bella back to her air conditioned apartment, and they’d been friends ever since. It didn't hurt that Nessie loved the truck.

It had been pure, dumb luck, but Nessie had turned out to be a great new friend. She had been willing to share her tiny apartment, and she had helped Bella get a new ID and a job washing dishes in one of the casinos. Bella hadn’t needed any money at the time, thanks to Edward’s black credit card, but it was good to have some kind of identification, even if her new name _was_ Mildred Elaine Englebert.

At least “Milly” was twenty-two years old and could look around the casinos if the mood struck.

Nessie never did tell Bella what “Nessie” was short for. She claimed it wasn’t Vanessa. Whatever her full name was, it must have been really awful.

They watched each other’s backs as they worked, though Nessie seemed to have a sixth sense about people. It helped to keep them both out of trouble.

After a few months, Nessie had heard about a casino and resort being built in Lake Charles, Louisiana, and she decided it was time for a change of scenery. Bella thought swamps and mosquitos weren’t much of an improvement over sandy desert, but she really didn’t have any plans and really didn’t care. Then there was that young, lanky fellow who had taken a shine to Ness at Christmas. Everything had been fine between them until her Mistletoe Cowboy had wanted to take her home to meet his momma.

Free spirited Nessie decided meeting momma wasn’t in _her_ plans. Besides, most people didn’t appreciate her extensive body art.

They had packed up their few belongings into Bella’s truck, which had mysteriously turned up with new license plates one day, and had driven to southwestern Louisiana.

Nessie’s luck held. Within forty-eight hours they had found a furnished apartment that wasn’t infested with lizards or giant cockroaches, and they both had jobs at the L’Auberge Casino and Resort. Nessie was the best good luck charm Bella had ever had. She could have used her back in Forks.

Once they had settled in, Bella had called Jacob and her father from another throw-away phone to let them know she was fine and still busy finding herself.

Charlie had been skeptical about that part, having been through it with Renee, but he told Bella not to take too long with the finding and enjoy the wanderlust while she had the chance.

Jacob had finally calmed down a little, but he kept asking when she would be back. She was tempted to say, “Never, as long as you’re there,” but held her tongue.  The good news from Jacob was the pack was continuing to patrol and he could report there had been no vampire sightings.

Overall, life was pretty good for Bella. She just couldn’t figure out why she kept thinking about the Cullens recently. Maybe it was because a year had gone by. Maybe because she had finally opened up a little more to Nessie about _why_ she had left Forks and wanted to disappear.

It could have been because cleaning rooms in a new hotel wasn’t rocket science, so her mind had plenty of opportunities to wander.

She had told Nessie as much as she could about the boy who had treated her like shit and dumped her. She was angry with _him_ , but she still had a soft spot for the family she had grown to love. She missed them—except for Edward and Alice. She even missed Rosalie, who didn’t like her, and Jasper who hadn’t said more than a couple of words to her.

Over and over, as she scrubbed tubs and ran the vacuum, she had wondered how Jasper had gotten himself stuck with Alice. He’d always been so steady, calm, and quiet—rock solid, thoughtful, and at least _acted_ like he listened to everything you said. Alice had been like a whirling dervish that obviously never listened to anything Bella had said.

Where Carlisle and Esme had been tenderly affectionate, Rosalie and Emmett had been a bit more … demonstrative. Jasper and Alice had rarely interacted with each other. Well, not when Bella had been around. She had thought they were just more private. But Alice had been all about hugging Bella, touching her, adjusting her clothes. She almost couldn’t keep her hands off her, or anyone else, except for Jasper.

Strangely, Alice and Edward had been together all the time especially when Bella had been around. The more she thought about it, the more she thought Alice seemed to be a better match for Edward. He smiled indulgently at her hyperactive mannerisms and encouraged her schemes. Usually involving making Bella do something she really didn’t want to do. They were always staring at each other with those private, and rude, conversations they had.

Bella didn’t miss _that_.

The elevator dinged to let her know she had arrived, and she tugged the heavy cart behind her, making her way through the back corridors to the villas. One-and-a-half of her apartments would fit inside one of them.

The months she had been with Nessie had been good ones, and she had begun to think that Edward had done her a favor.

As she passed by her manager’s office, she gave him a quick wave and continued on. The scent of warm cinnamon in the air made her mouth water, and she decided she would have to make her way through the kitchen before she left. Unfortunately, she’d probably run into Rudy—one of the hotel bakers. He had a little crush on her and had asked her out, but she had turned him down. She _had_ been lonely. There had been times when the loneliness had pulled at her heart, but she just hadn’t wanted to get involved with anyone. None of the men she had met had seemed quite right to her.

Maybe thinking she had loved a vampire had ruined her for human men? Perhaps she just hadn’t met the right one yet. If she ever did.

Though she hadn’t seen any vampires, Victoria was still out there somewhere. It was bad enough Nessie was close to her; she didn’t want to endanger anyone else.

The rich scent of cinnamon caught her attention again. It was absolutely mouthwatering. It was so enticing she almost decided to follow it and skip checking on the villa. She stood and dithered back and forth for a few moments but then decided whether Rudy was in the kitchen or not, when she finished the Magnolia suite, she would definitely find whatever it was that smelled so good.

 

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Independence Day” by CayStar
> 
> “Doritos” by happyghost
> 
> “Mistletoe Cowboy” by jlove34


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Jeepers. I wasn’t going to post this until Friday, 02/14/2014, but we’ve got a heck of a snowstorm coming at us. Heavy, wet snow, sleet, more snow, crap, freezing slop … We’ll probably lose power again. Last week it was out for three days. *grumble* 
> 
> So in advance of the storm, here’s chapter 3!
> 
> "Prelude to a Sunset" is posted on FFN, TWCS, and AO3.
> 
> Un-beta-fied.
> 
> Michael Bolton's "Soul Provider" was quite helpful.

**Prelude to a Sunset**

**Chapter 3**

 

Bella went to check the private patio of the villa. The water was running languidly in the deep, bowl-shaped fountain that was so large two people could sit in it. The door that led from the patio to the pool area in front of the hotel was secure. The guest, and his guests, would have no trouble getting to the pool or the flowing “lazy river” that circled it. She even inspected the palm trees and checked for trash in the potted tropical plants. After adjusting the colorful, striped cushions on the wooden outdoor furniture, she flipped her long ponytail to her back and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was so hot and humid; she didn’t think anyone would be sitting outside, but if they wanted to, it was ready.

She swept through the bathroom that was twice the size of her bedroom back in Forks. Two thick, white robes were on hooks by the door that led to the enclosed patio. There were enough big, fluffy towels in the open cabinets around the double sink for the separate glass-walled shower; the huge white-porcelain, claw foot tub; and about a dozen people. Unfortunately, Bella knew every single towel would be used and need to be replaced the next day. She was glad she didn’t do the laundry for the hotel.

In the bedroom, the king-sized dark wood, four-poster bed was neatly made and the deep red bedding was tight enough to bounce a quarter on. She fluffed the four pillows and made sure the mints were placed exactly in the center of two. She tweaked the sheer curtains on the French doors that also led to the patio and tested the latch to make sure it was locked. The heavier, cream-colored, room darkening drapes were pulled back to the sides to let in the light. She peeked under them to see if any dust bunnies had escaped the other housekeepers.

She propped her hands on her hips, gave the room another sweeping look, and nodded in satisfaction. She actually liked the color scheme. Khaki walls, cream trim, and red accents. If she ever got her own place, she thought she might copy it.

She left the bedroom and quickly went through the little kitchenette and bar. The granite counters gleamed, the little sink sparkled, and the mini-bar and refrigerator were properly stocked. She thought it was funny that including a microwave let them call it a kitchen.

Last was the living area and then the foyer, and she would be finished.

She left the kitchenette and immediately turned to the right to cross the room and make sure the remotes for the TV and sound system were on the dark wood cabinet beneath the large flat screen. Seeing they were in place, she turned and adjusted the fresh bouquet on the coffee table; straightened the stack of guides, brochures and menus; and then reached to turn on the red ceramic lamps that were on the end tables flanking the creamy beige couch.

She headed back toward the small round dining table, nudged the vase of colorful flowers into the center of the table, prodded each of the four upholstered chairs, and stood back to survey the room.

It all looked pristine, neat, and tidy. She sighed as she turned, knowing it would all have to be done again tomorrow. There was no telling how the new guest might treat the room. He might be just a CEO who wanted to be left alone to relax before his next meeting or he could be one of those who might find a few other guests to continue their good time after playing in the casino. One never knew how it would turn out.

She decided the room would do and completed her turn to head for the separate entry foyer to gather her cleaning cart, go find whatever it was that smelled so appetizing, and leave. It was nearly time for her to clock out, too. She was looking forward to getting back to her tiny apartment and soaking in her own tub.

Movement in the dark foyer caught her eye and she jerked to a stop, nearly falling over. There was a tall man standing next to her cart by the door. She hadn’t heard anyone come into the room.

His face was in shadow, but she knew he wasn’t one of the bell boys. He was wearing a cowboy hat, a solid black western-style shirt, black jeans, and worn black boots.

_All black? In this heat?_

“Oh! I’m sorry, sir. I was just finishing up the suite and getting ready to leave. I’m sorry, really.” Nervously, Bella wrung her hands together and tugged at her uniform. She didn’t realize it had gotten so late. The housekeepers were supposed to be out of the rooms before check-in time at 4:00. And why wasn’t one of the bell boys with him? “I was just making sure everything was in place and—”

“It’s all right,” said the deep voice. The man stepped farther into the light from the living room. “I’m a little early.”

He reached up to remove his black hat and ran his fingers through his hair. She couldn’t help noticing his wide shoulders and how his blond hair curled just above his collar.

After taking off his hat and lowering his arms, she saw his red eyes.

Red eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she choked on her sudden inhalation and stumbled backward, bumping into one of the chairs she had just straightened at the table.

After so many months without seeing any vampires, she had been lulled into a false sense of security. She never forgot about them, but because it was so sunny in Louisiana, she had thought she was fairly safe.

If he had wanted to gamble, why hadn’t he gone to Vegas?

The blond vampire dropped his hat on a table in the foyer and stepped slowly toward her, his pale hands extended in front of him. “Bella,” he said quietly.

He knew her real name! Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she couldn’t catch her breath. What if he knew Victoria? Was he working for her? She’d have to leave! If he didn’t kill her.

He _must_ know Victoria! Why else would he be there?

With one hand clutching her uniform at her chest, the other flew to her forehead as she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She couldn’t get enough air.

She knew she was going to die, but she staggered away from him, hoping to reach the French doors in the bedroom, knowing she’d never be able to outrun him.

Of course, she tripped.

Before she could crash to the floor, her body was being held firmly against the vampire’s, with his cool, hard arm around her back. His right hand moved lightly across her brow, over her head and rested gently on the hot skin at the back of her neck.

“Bella, it’s me. Jasper. I’ve been looking for you for a nearly a year.”

His face was so close to hers, and the spicy scent of his breath was filling her senses. She pushed against his chest with her closed fists and blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

“Jasper?” She pushed against him again, leaning back away from him. His face finally came into focus, and she finally recognized his firm jaw with the slight cleft in his chin and the hint of five o’clock shadow.

Her eyes moved over his full lips to the smooth plains of his cheeks and up to eyes framed by dark lashes. They weren’t the tawny gold she remembered. They were definitely a vivid red.

The red of the well-fed human drinker.

Wait. He’d been looking for her? “What?” At the realization of what he had said shot through her mind, her entire body went rigid. He’d been looking for her!

“Okay. Okay.” Tears welled up in her eyes and poured down her face. She should have known she was living on borrowed time, and she did. She really did, but it had been so calm the last several months, she had become complacent and just hadn’t given it a lot of thought lately.

At least she had spoken to Charlie the week before and told him she loved him. She had even called her mother a week before that and had a good talk. She hadn’t told either of them where she was, but they knew she loved them.

Because he didn’t have the golden eyes of the vegetarian vampire anymore, it was obvious things had changed. All the Cullens had left Forks because of her. She hadn’t thought he wanted to kill her then, but with his crimson eyes …

Because it was Jasper that had found her, she didn’t think she’d have to worry about her roommate Nessie; despite Jasper’s change in diet. Her friend would be safe, and she knew if Bella disappeared, she was to search Bella’s truck for the money that was hidden there.

As she accepted the fate she had managed to cheat for so long, all the strength left her, and she went limp in Jasper’s arms, her head falling back and exposing her neck to him.

Jasper’s eyes were fixated on the thrumming pulse in front of him. He couldn’t resist the pale, smooth skin and lowered his mouth to press his lips to the tempting sight, making her flinch in his arms. He had known he would find her eventually, he wouldn’t have ever stopped looking, and when he had caught her scent two weeks before, he couldn’t believe his luck and could barely restrain himself from taking her immediately. But he had waited and watched, and formed his plans to ensure everything was in place.

He couldn’t resist the urge to taste her and licked her smooth skin with a broad sweep of his tongue from her collar bone to her ear where he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

“You don’t need to fear me, Bella.” He kissed her beneath her ear and trailed his lips over her jaw and to her cheek, tasting the salty tears. “You feel … resigned. Why?” His mouth traced lightly over hers as he moved to her right cheek, kissing away those tears and brushing his cool lips over her closed eyelids.

Taking in a slow breath, she couldn’t help noticing how good he smelled. Something about his scent tickled at the back of her mind. “Because … because at my eighteenth birthday … I knew you didn’t really want to hurt me, but everyone had to leave because of me …” Her voice trailed away, and she choked in another breath. “You have red eyes now. You came to … you came to kill me.”

“I may be ending your human life,” he said as he lifted her and slipped his left arm under her legs, picking her up. “But I won’t be killing you.”

The next moment, Bella was standing unsteadily next to the bed, and he was toeing off his boots. His scarlet eyes had darkened to a glittering black and were traveling at a snail’s pace down her body.

In an instant, his shirt was off. He flung it across the room and then his mouth was on hers. He had longed for those soft, pink lips and they would be his. While his fingers pulled the elastic band from her hair, loosening the long curls so he could run his fingers through the silky length, he ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of her mouth. When she gasped in surprise, he plundered her mouth, finally able to taste her at last.

Her sweet spice burst over his tongue and a deep, rumbling growl worked its way through his body. She tried to back away from him, but only managed to bump into the side of the bed. He held her head with both hands but broke the kiss so she could breathe.

“I thought you had drowned. I finally woke up when I heard about your death, but then it was too late.” He’d been searching for her too long to waste any more time. He released the hold on his emotions and let them flood into her—all the yearning, the pain, the sense of profound loss that had nearly crushed him when he had thought she was gone forever.

She cried out at the force of it and her hands clutched at his biceps. “Oh, Jasper!”

“I had to go to Forks—to be near the last place you had been alive. Then I heard you hadn’t died—you had left town.” The joy that filled him when he learned she was still alive swept away all the heavy, dark pain. “I’ve been looking for you ever since. I _had_ to find you. Two weeks ago I did.”

His hands ghosted down her neck and over her shoulders, and he let loose the longing he’d felt for her. “I’ve waited too long for you. I nearly lost you.” His finger sketched a delicate line from her shoulder to the plastic name tag above her heart. “We’ll keep this, _Mildred_.” The corners of his mouth curved upward and the tag was unpinned and tossed to the bedside table.

His lips were on her throat again, and he whispered, “Feel what I feel … when I touch your skin. The power … the sense of rightness. I never touched your skin before and I should have.” He licked her again. “ _This_ is what I feel for you.” He dropped the wall that had been holding back his love, and the fear that had pinched her features was wiped away.

She shuddered and a breathy “oh!” escaped her.

“You do. You feel it.” His fingers moved deftly, unbuttoning Bella’s grey shirt-dress uniform as he peppered her lips, chin, and jaw with quick kisses. He tugged the coarse material off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor. “Money belt?” He quickly unsnapped the buckle and pulled it away from her waist.

She could only nod until she sucked in enough air to speak. “Uh, money, IDs, birth certificate.” Her wide eyes were on his. A flash of fear escaped her.

He smiled at her foresight. “For a quick get-away. You won’t have to worry about that anymore. You’ll be with me.”

His hands skimmed up her waist, and then over the simple cotton bra covering her breasts. He grinned when her nipples hardened against his palms. In the blink of an eye, she was lying on the bed, naked, and his sparkling eyes examined every inch of her.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. His jeans were gone, and he was hovering over her, panting, gazing at her with more love than he had ever felt before and a craving like he’d never known. “That’s what I feel for you, and _this_ is how much I want you.”

He released the smoldering desire he’d kept buried. Her eyes snapped shut and her lips parted in a silent moan. Her fingers spread wide as she reached up for him, wanting him.

His lust swept over and through her like a raging forest fire. She’d never experienced anything like it before. The desire she had felt for Edward was nothing compared to the hunger Jasper had for her, and she couldn’t stop her hands from roaming over every inch of skin she could reach.

“J-Jasper,” she said, stuttering. “It’s you. _You’re_ the cinnamon I smelled. You were in the hotel.” Her hands fluttered over his strongly muscled chest to his shoulders, and her fingers followed the curve to his neck.  She was nearly overcome with the strength of his desire and need, but she clung to the longing and the love. It reached to the deepest, hidden part of her heart, and broke loose that door she had slammed shut so many months before.

“I was.” He lowered his body to hers and let out a guttural groan when his swollen dick was pressed between them, and grunted when she whimpered and squirmed beneath him while his hungry mouth covered her face and neck with wet kisses.

He gasped loudly when her arms went around him and she embraced him and his love. He nearly cried out when she returned it, multiplied, with her own. “I want you so much.”

“But, Jasper, I never …”

His heart leapt at her words. “You’ll be _mine_ ,” he said snarling. His right hand coasted over her body and his fingers slid into her heated folds. “You were always mine. I was a fool not to see it.” When his fingers entered her, her hips rose to meet his hand. “Yesss. You’re so ready for me. I’ve _been_ ready for you.” She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid gently into her again and again. “I want you. I _need_ you.” He slowly removed his fingers from her slick warmth and drew them across her body and over her hip until his hand covered her ass. With his knee he pushed her legs apart and settled between. “I’ve waited so long.”

A sliver of fear arced through the love she was radiating. “But I thought … I thought a vampire couldn’t—”

“Edward told you a vampire couldn’t make love to a human? He lied.” Jasper shifted his hips so the tip of his dick was at her entrance. Bracing himself on his left elbow, the fingers of his right hand caressed her clit and glided to her entrance to gather the evidence of her arousal. His eyes closed in pleasure as he smoothed her juices over the head. “I’ll make love to you. I’ll fuck you. I’ll make you mine.” 

He sank into her unhurriedly, his body shuddering at the scorching heat of her while she tensed beneath him, and her fingers dug into his back. He was nearly overcome with the urge to pull back and slam into her, but he fought it, clenching his teeth and forcing himself to be still. Being inside her felt so good, it was almost more than he could stand, but he didn’t move until her hands relaxed and began to hesitantly drift down his back.

He bathed her with his love and building lust as he eased back and gradually pushed into her again. Her liquid brown eyes squeezed shut, and she groaned out his name while her hips rose to meet his.

He’d been desperate to find her and claim her as his own, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his release. He raised his body and reached for her clit again, stroking and circling it—watching for the minutest change in her reactions. She mewled and whined as his own pleasure, his skilled fingers, and short, steady thrusts brought her closer to her orgasm.

Her lust tangled and knotted with his, and he didn’t hold back the swirling emotions, wanting her to experience everything she made him feel. Her skin was as hot as fire against him and around him, and he groaned again as he sank into her. He couldn’t resist dragging his mouth from the corner of her shoulder to the crook of her neck, sucking and licking at her, tasting her, but still not being able to get enough.

When her breath caught in her throat and her inner muscles tightened around him, he knew she was about to come and he quickened his pace.

“Yes, Bella. I want to feel it,” he breathed, shoving his nose into her hair at her ear. “I want to feel it when you come. I want to know how good I make you feel while I make love to you and make you mine.”

A surprised “oh” escaped her and her body went rigid. It was beautiful to hear her panting out his name as her hips worked against his with each deep pulse of her orgasm. Her legs locked around his, trying to pull him closer, and her hands gripped his biceps. Her constricting muscles drew him more deeply into her, stroking and squeezing him, and he thought he was going to die from the exquisite pleasure.

When she screamed out his name, her lust and euphoria exploded within him and he came. He snatched his mouth from her neck and planted his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders, fearing he would lose complete control and crush her. He struggled to hold himself as still as he could as wave after wave of the painfully erotic sensations raced through his body.  

He let out a moaning growl as the throbbing in his dick slowed to match the surrounding spasms. When they had ceased, and Bella had caught her breath, he eased carefully away from her. He lay on his side next to her, lifting her legs over his, and curled around her.

He tenderly kissed the crown of her head when she let out a long, satisfied sigh. When her breath hitched and she began to cry, he propped himself up on his elbow and bent over her, nuzzling her face while his hand stroked her back.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No!” she wailed. “I could feel it! You love me so much!”   

“I do. More than anything or anyone,” he murmured into her ear, reinforcing his love and pulling her closer to him. “I’m so glad I found you.”

He tugged at the red comforter until he could reach the corner and used it to dry the joyful tears from her face. Resting his palm against her cheek, he kissed her brow. “Let’s get in the tub. You’ll probably be sore and it’ll help. Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Before she could even form a reply, he was gone from the room, knowing he was just a bright flash to her. He darted to the entry foyer to grab the bag he’d brought before going to the bathroom.

He started the water in the extra-large tub, checked the temperature, and poured in some vanilla shower gel. He’d bought it thinking it would complement her scent.

He dashed back to her and enjoyed the look of stunned surprise on her face as he stood naked in front of her.

She blinked, gulped, and her eyes moved slowly up to his face.

“Um … you’re, uh …” Embarrassed, she covered her face with the comforter.

“What?” Jasper asked, stepping toward her, holding his arms out to her.

She peeked around the blanket. “You’re so beautiful, Jasper,” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear even with his exceptional hearing.

He smiled at her, his face softening at the reverent way she had said it. He’d been concerned about his many scars, though he knew she wouldn’t be able to see them very well until she was a vampire herself. He’d worry about that reaction later. Until then, he was pleased she thought he was attractive.

“C’mere, darlin’. There’s enough room in that tub for both of us.”

She was embarrassed again, but he didn’t let that stop him. He scooped her up in his arms and let out a contented sigh when her body molded to his. He couldn’t help projecting his exultant, contented emotions to her, and she snuggled against him.

When they reached the bathtub, he stepped in and slowly sat down. “Is the water all right?”

“It’s perfect. I love the bubbles—they smell so good.” She slipped to his side, laid her head on his chest, and settled into his arms. “You’re hitting me with the emo power, right?”

Slightly chagrined at being caught, but not enough to stop, he smiled in her hair and replied, “Yes. Almost since I walked in the room. You just don’t know how happy I am to have finally found you. You turned out to be so much more important to me than I could have imagined.”

“I think I can feel that, too,” she murmured. “I kinda figured you were influencing me because … because I just … I mean, I wouldn’t have just jumped into bed with you, or _anyone_ , like that.” She shifted around until she could wrap an arm around his back and lightly touched her lips to his throat. “But I don’t think I mind. It feels so good.”

“Bella, I’ve only shown you my emotions, and I’ve taken what you’ve felt and given it back to you. If you hated me or were terrified of me, I couldn’t _make_ you love me.”  He urged her face up so he could enjoy her fresh blush and kiss her. “Don’t be embarrassed. I wanted you. I had to have you, and I wanted you to want me. I hoped you would. I was _praying_ you would. I’d been without you long enough that I didn’t want to wait. I’m too selfish and impatient to woo you the old fashioned way. I _could_ make you feel lust, but I had to find out if you would love me.” He kissed her lightly again. “And you do.”

“It’s so fast but …” she said softly, looking up at him, her eyes full of love.

“Vampire speed and vampire impatience.” He smiled down at her. “Enough time has been lost … _wasted_ on bullshit and people—and vampires—that didn’t deserve it. I’m not waiting anymore for what I want. I’ll do whatever I have to do to get it.”

“It … it’s such a surprise. It all happened so fast.” Bella’s hand brushed over her forehead and settled on his chest again. “But, I feel … I feel like I belong right here.”

A strong awareness intruded on his and Bella’s shared bliss, and he sent his senses out, searching for the source. He relaxed as quickly as he had tensed up. He would recognize the tenor of his brother’s mind anywhere.

Stealing another kiss, he smiled. “You _do_ belong with me. I love you.”

“I’m glad you found me.”

“That’s a good thing because I’m hoping you won’t be too mad at me when Peter shows up.”

 “Peter?” She raised her head and nervously looked him in the eye. “Who’s Peter?”

 

..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Oh, Lord, will the snow ever end? Never mind. Here we go. Fourth chapter in the “Wet Jasper Challenge.” Hope you all like it. Got an epilogue left to write. Might even answer some of those questions a few of ya’ll have had.
> 
> Darn hot book cover made by SPRSPR’s Digital Art. I love it! See it at FFN or the full banner at TWCS.

**_Prelude to a Sunset_ **

**_Chapter 4_ **

 

“He’s outside. I felt him coming closer. He’ll be—”

Jasper was cut off by the soft shoosh and snick of the door. Peter had entered the suite and after an impossibly fast inspection of each room, was standing at the doorway leading into the bathroom. A flash of possessive jealousy shot through Jasper at seeing another male, even if he was his brother. He was glad Bella had her back to the door, and the high side of the tub and the thick foam was blocking Peter’s view of her.

A deep chuckle signaled Peter’s arrival to Bella and she jerked and screamed, splashing bubbles over Jasper’s face.

Quickly scraping them off, Jasper tightened his hold around her. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s just Peter. He won’t hurt you.”

“Peter?” Bella asked with a high-pitched squeak, her quick breaths puffing out over Jasper’s skin. Her whole body flushed hot with humiliation, and she tried to scoot farther down into the fragrant foam to hide. “He’s here? Oh, shit. But who _is_ he?”

Peter shifted his boots loud enough for Bella to hear, and he took a step closer to the tub.

“ _I’m_ Peter. Ain’t this a purty picture? Jasper in a bubble bath with a human and smellin’ all sweet and yummy,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. His rough voice was filled with humor and dripping with curiosity. He waved his hand toward them. “Who’s this? Or should I be askin’ if she’s in the marinade before dinner?”

Jasper knew Peter was teasing, but Bella didn’t. She let out a strangled “eep” and tried to hide by wiggling almost underneath him. He’d be a damn liar if he didn’t admit to enjoying the feel of her slick skin slipping over his.

Sitting up higher in the tub, growling, and bending protectively over her, Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. “Shut up. She’s mine.”

“Oh?” Peter asked, one brow arching above his deep red eyes and crossing his arms over his wide chest. “You told me to meet you here for a reason, and I _don’t_ think you just picked her up. I think she’s that little secret you’ve been keepin’ from me.”

Jasper’s hand glided over Bella’s head, over the curve of her shoulder and along the silky skin of her back under the warm water. Admitting nothing, he said, “Bella, this is my brother Peter. Peter, this is Bella.”

A cynical chuckle and then, “The name tag in the bedroom says _Mildred Englebert_.”

“Englebert.” Jasper smiled softly. “She _is_ my bright, shining angel,” Jasper replied. “Lover.” He kissed her temple. “Baby.” She smiled as the tip of his tongue drew a line over her bottom lip. “Mine.”

“She smells like … She smells … _delicious_.” Peter took another step. “Lemme see her.”

Bella knew Peter would be able to hear her, but she whispered to Jasper anyway, “Oh, God. I’m naked!”

Jasper gently cupped her chin and tilted her face to look into her eyes. “You’re mine, but you’ll also be his.”

“What?” Bella shrieked. “I thought you said he was your _brother_. I couldn’t … I can’t … I don’t even know … What are you _talking_ about?” she stammered and attempted to make herself smaller by huddling as tightly as she could against his side, slopping water and suds over the side of the bath. In spite of Jasper’s influence, fear was taking over and she trembled under his hands.

“ _If_ you allow it, Bella. Shh. It’s all right.” Jasper gradually urged her up his side and held her chin up as he tried to soothe her with his touch and a subtle push of his gift.

It crossed her mind to try and run, but she knew she’d never make it out of the tub without killing herself, let alone get away from Jasper, and though she was blushing bright red from her head to her toes, she couldn’t help peeking over her shoulder and then gaping at Peter when he was suddenly beside them. With wide eyes, she studied the long, pale, blond hair that curled at the top of his wide shoulders, and every inch of his handsome face, including his dark burgundy eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a snug, brown V-neck T-shirt. It looked like it was made of milk chocolate silk.

They looked enough alike, they really _could_ be brothers. He was nearly as beautiful as Jasper.

At first, Peter was stunned into silence as his eyes raked over what he could see of her. He inhaled deeply to draw in her scent, and then a low, seductive growl started in his chest after his penetrating examination ended back at her face. “She … she smells even better with your cum in her, Jasper.”                                                                      

“I think so, too.” Jasper’s night dark eyes never left Peter’s as he kissed Bella’s flushing cheek and lightly licked the corner of her mouth, enjoying the new infusion of blood through her skin.

Peter’s eyes flashed to black at the sight of Jasper’s mouth on her, and her bright blush. He licked his lips and swallowed noisily. “When are we going to change her?”

Bella’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You … you’re gonna—”

“Yes. Soon. I told you I wasn’t going to waste any more time.” Jasper hissed in her ear while his fingertips glided along her jaw. “Look at him, Bella. He’ll love you as much as I do.”

“No-nobody could love me as much as you do.” Bella studied Jasper’s eyes, her embarrassment forgotten as she called up her love for him and tried to send it to him.

His eyelids fluttered closed as her adoration wrapped warmly around him. His hand went to her face and drew her mouth to his. “He will cherish you as I do.” He licked her lips. “You will be as precious to him as you are to me. Look at him.” He turned her so she was facing Peter.

Peter held his hands out toward them. “C’mere, sugar.” His eyes sparkled with invitation.

He was speaking in a joking tone, but Jasper knew how lonely his brother had been since Charlotte had found her own mate so many years before.

Bella’s love for the Cullens made Jasper think she had even more to share, and she had. She had given her love to him without reservation even after he admitted he’d been projecting his feelings to her, and unlike others, she had been able to handle the strength of them.

She would be able to handle Peter’s, too. Perhaps Peter’s emotions would have as strong an effect on her. He’d give it a try. Jasper reached for Peter’s right hand with his left. “Bella, this is what he feels for you already.”

When Jasper’s skin made contact with Peter’s, the new wave of emotions slammed into Bella taking her breath away. She could actually feel Peter’s fascination and his cautious hope. She felt his longing to be accepted and loved _through_ Jasper.

Both of them wanted her with a yearning so intense it sent a mournful ache through her body, and she had to struggle to hold back the tears that sprang up.

Beneath it all, she caught the undercurrent of what they felt for each other. Not lovers, but more than friends. They were closer than siblings. Buried beneath that, there was another thread weaving through it all. It was almost as if something inside her heard them both calling to her, each in his own distinctive voice. She had answered Jasper’s call. She looked deeply into Peter’s dark eyes, and her heart went out to him.  

Responding to his unspoken plea, she gripped the edge of the tub and slowly sat up, her wet hair falling forward over her shoulders.

Jasper sat up with her, his left hand gripping Peter’s, his right on Bella’s shoulder. “He craves, he yearns …”

“Like you. He’s not your real brother—he’s the brother of your heart. You love him, and he loves you.” Bella’s voice came out as a mere breath of air. “Peter, you’ve been so lonely.” Her fingertips touched Peter’s forearm, and she sighed because, like Jasper’s, it was as if she was being welcomed home.

“Yes, he is,” Jasper whispered into her ear. “You see it when no one else does—when I had forgotten for so long.” He kissed the soft skin in front of her ear. “You’ve been so alone.”

Peter’s fingertips skimmed over Bella’s jaw. “Not anymore.”

Jasper caught her around her waist and raised her up toward Peter whose hands were ready to lift her away.

Warm water and soft bubbles dripped from her body, but he brought her to his chest, soaking the front of his shirt and jeans. “You won’t be lonely anymore.”

“Oh! I’m all wet!” Bella tried to step back from him, but he held her firmly. “I’ll mess up your clothes.”

“I don’t care about my clothes.” His hungry gaze took her in, and he licked his lips. “I like you all wet.” He bent to kiss her lips, gathering her long hair and letting it fall down her back so he could nuzzle and taste her shoulder. “You taste _so_ fuckin’ good. Maybe we can have a late night swim out in the pool.”

Before Bella could respond or even think of anything to say, there was another deluge of perfumed water on the floor, and Jasper’s long body was pressing against her back, his hands coasting down her sides. She could feel how hard he was and when he pushed her into Peter, it wasn’t difficult to tell Peter was also very aroused.

She almost couldn’t stand it. Two beautiful men; they’re lips nipping, sucking, and licking her neck and shoulders. She’d been nearly destroyed when Edward had rejected her and thrown her away. She was left thinking no one would ever want her, but there were two of the most stunning creatures she’d ever seen touching, holding, and loving her. She was nearly overwhelmed. They needed her like she needed air.

She couldn’t catch the elated moan before it escaped her mouth.

“No. Listen.”  Jasper took his hand from Bella’s waist and ran a fingertip down Peter’s cheek. “There’re too many humans out there. The casino’s open all night. There’ll be people—”

“Out there all damn night,” Peter grumbled. “Why the hell didn’t you find a hotel where the pool is closed at night?”

“Because this is where she works, ya dumb fuck.”

Peter blinked stupidly a few times. “Sugar, you work here?”

“You _saw_ her name tag,” Jasper said in exasperation before Bella could get a word in. “And her uniform was right there on the floor.”

Peter glared hotly at Jasper over Bella’s head. “Listen, dipshit, I didn’t—”

“Both of you shut up!” Bella managed to turn enough to put a hand over each of their mouths. “Instead of brothers, you’re arguing like a couple of old married people! The pool and stuff _is_ open all night, but there’s a huge bowl-shaped fountain out on the patio—”

“Baby, on second thought, you’ll be screamin’ my name too loud, and you’ll be too busy to go outside.” Peter smirked and ran a cool hand up her belly and to her right breast, making her groan and thud back against Jasper.

“We can’t stay here all night.” Jasper turned Bella to face him. “We’ll have to leave soon.”

She didn’t answer him. She couldn’t. Drops of water and little clouds of iridescent bubbles were flowing sensuously over the dips and curves of his arms and body and she was incapable of tearing her eyes away. She took a step back and her eyes were traveling slowly down. She gulped.

“Bella, did you hear me?”

“You … you’re wet.”

“Yes,” he said, puzzled.

“Wet,” she said dazedly. She reached out with one finger and followed a trail of vanilla bubbles over the curve of his pecs and down his smoothly muscled stomach. When she reached his belly button, his muscles tensed as she drew a leisurely circle around it and started to follow the faint trail of golden brown hair even lower. Her appreciative gaze moved back up to his face. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Behind her, Peter let out a growl, threw a towel around her, and picked her up.

“Since we can’t _stay_ here, Major Fuckin’ Beautiful can take care of the bathroom while you and I get better acquainted.” His tongue flicked out and over Bella’s lips before he kissed her.

It was Jasper’s own fault for not controlling his own lust. He couldn’t repress his deep growl when Bella grunted hungrily and grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair to hold his mouth to hers.

Peter grudgingly pulled back after several moments, placing several quick kisses over her mouth and chin as she sucked in a breath. He turned away from Jasper with a growl of his own.  

“Jasper,” Peter hissed, his voice cracking with the strength of his emotions. “I need her.” He clutched Bella to his body. “I want you,” he groaned, his lips brushing over hers. “I want you now.” He nuzzled her face and kissed the corner of her eye.

“Don’t start gettin’ possessive, fucker.” Jasper pointed his finger at Peter. “She’s mine.”

“ _Me_ possessive?” Peter turned and glared back at him. “Who came runnin’ to _whom_ ten months ago? You didn’t tell me shit about what you were doin’, but you were obviously hidin’ somethin’. Ya show up for a couple days and take off again. Been doin’ that for months. _Then_ you up and disappear without a word a month ago, and I don’t hear _shit_ from you until yesterday when you _told_ me to meet you here.”

Jasper stepped closer to them, the scented water still trickling down his body and legs. “I was looking for her.” He reached to touch Bella’s cheek. “I had to find you, Bella. I knew I was close.”

He bent to kiss her and Peter growled again. Jasper’s eyes flicked up to Peter’s in a flinty stare.

“You _wanted_ me to meet her,” Peter whispered over the low growl that was still vibrating through him. “I could have helped you.”

“No. _I_ had to find her.” With one finger, Jasper traced a delicate line along Bella’s hairline and down her temple, and then his eyes went back to Peter’s. “I told you to quit growling at me.”

Bella gulped nervously as Peter lowered his face toward hers, never taking his eyes off Jasper. “I can’t—”

“Help it? I know how you feel about her already. I knew she would be special to both of us.” Jasper sidled up even closer until Bella was being pressed between them. “Bella, I didn’t realize what you were to me until I thought you were gone.” His lips trailed over the curve of her shoulder. “When I started searching for you, I knew you would bring all three of us together. You’re meant to be ours.” He kissed her brow and turned his head until the tip of his nose was in Peter’s hair. “We’re meant to be yours.”

The quiet gasp and surge of lust from Bella caught him completely off guard but he grasped it and shared it with them both. He slid his left hand up Peter’s jaw and into his hair while his right cupped Bella’s warm cheek. He gently pulled them closer until their heads were all touching. The contact of all three caused Bella to hum with pleasure and Peter’s growl to soften.

Jasper nuzzled her face. “He will love you like I do.” He stepped back, his fingers still threaded through Peter’s hair, and caught his eye. “She’s ours. She’s precious.”

Peter started to back away.

Jasper sighed with resignation, and his gaze dropped to the wet tiles. “I’ll take care of the bathroom,” he conceded. He tipped his head to the side and looked up at Peter. “But I’m not leaving.” He couldn’t be away from her. He’d just found her.

Peter nodded, slipped Bella out from under Jasper’s hands and was gone.

“Bed, not the floor,” Jasper ground out through clenched teeth. With shaking fists, Jasper spun away from the doorway and reached for some towels to soak up the spilled water from the floor. He tried not to listen. He pulled the plug from the drain and tried to concentrate on the sound of the water draining from the large tub. He tried to think about anything else but the sounds from the other room.

On top of the awed pleasure she was feeling, Bella’s quiet moans and breathless cries were almost more than he could bear. He should have left, or gone outside, at any rate. He would have still been able to hear them, but it wouldn’t have been quite so intense.

Jasper very nearly crushed the granite countertop when he heard Bella yowl, “Oh, God, Peter!”

He couldn’t stop himself. He was at the doorway separating the rooms, one hand braced against the frame, the other gripping his dick that was excruciatingly hard. If he’d been human, he would have been hyperventilating.

He shouldn’t have stood there and watched, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Bella’s skin was flushed and her long, dark hair was spread across the cream colored sheets. She was stunning in her lustful enjoyment.

Peter’s blond head was buried between her legs, while her arms were splayed straight out from her body, and she had a death grip on the sheets. Her head began thrashing back and forth, and her legs were clamped onto Peter’s shoulders. To keep her from squirming away, his large hands were gripping her hips.

She was so close to coming, her chest was heaving and her heels were digging into his back. They would be bruised.

A moan escaped Jasper. He should have been the one giving her that kind of pleasure; making her gasp and whine as his tongue and lips massaged her swelling clit. He should have been the first to taste her in her most intimate place.

When her breath caught and her hands flew to the sides of his head, Peter gave her one long lick and pulled his face away from her brown curls.

“Ah! Peter, don’t fuckin’ stop!” Her fingers released their clawing grasp on the sheets and tangled in his hair as she tried to force him back to his previous position.

Leaving her hands at his head, he crawled over her, letting his straining dick slide over her slick heat. “I ain’t stoppin’. Just got started.” He licked at her breast, sucking in her erect nipple while his left hand went back to her hip and forced it under her ass, lifting her. He took his dick in his hand, rubbed it over her folds, and with one smooth thrust, he was inside her. “Oh, fuck. Oh, goddamn.” Another low, reverberating growl started, and he brought his left leg up, raising Bella’s hips even higher off the mattress.

Jasper crushed the door frame and snatched his hand away from it. He had a perfect view of Peter’s wet, slick, hard cock moving teasingly slowly into and out of Bella’s hot, soft pussy, and he barely kept himself from dropping to his knees.

When Bella moaned as she licked her own juices from Peter’s mouth, Jasper did sink to the floor. He could smell her musky, womanly scent mixed with Peter’s venom, and he whimpered with the burning desire to taste that nectar on her lips.

The lust and exhilaration from both of them pounded into him, and he threw out one hand to catch himself before he hit the floor, while his other roughly stroked his throbbing dick.

Impossibly, Bella’s breaths picked up speed. Her hands were clamped on either side of Peter’s head. “Oh … oh. Oh, my God. Peter, I …”

“Yeah, baby. Fuck me. C’mon, push yourself on my dick.” Peter’s rippling growl grew louder. “But don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jasper snatched his forehead from the floor in time to see Peter carefully moving Bella’s mouth away from his throat as she whined her complaint.

She had tried to bite Peter! She hadn’t tried to bite _him_. A jealous snarl made its way through his bared teeth, and he was kneeling on the bed beside them, his body heaving with his breaths.

_She’s mine!_

His conflicting emotions were raging inside him. He’d been frantic to find her and make her his, but he’d also known he _and_ Peter would belong to her. He’d _wanted_ Peter to meet her. He knew he would love her. He’d wanted him to make love to her. But she had to belong to him first.

Bella’s hand rose up and the instant she touched the spot on his chest above his heart the jealousy was gone and her orgasmic ecstasy blew through him, stunning him, taking his breath away. Her hand moved from his heart, and her warm little fingers curled around his cock. Instead of throwing Peter away from her, his left hand dropped to hers, and he wrapped his long fingers around her hand circling his dick. He bent forward, his mouth covering hers, and he began licking away every bit of her arousal Peter had transferred there.

Peter hissed at Jasper in warning, but then arched his back as he thrust into Bella again. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Come, baby. Come all over me.” He planted his hands on her hips again, his body curved up and away from her, and he held her to him as he came and his venom pumped into her.

It was too much for Jasper. He was on fire. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t see—he could only feel, and he was lost and floundering in the sizzling heat battering him from all sides. All he could hear was Bella’s frenzied gasps as she called Peter’s name over and over.

His own release shot through him so intensely there were lights exploding behind his eyes.

Then Peter was roaring. He grabbed hold of a handful of Jasper’s hair at the back of his head, and was hauling him away from Bella.

“Keep your fuckin’ teeth away from her neck, ya fuckin’ asshole.” Peter shoved him away.

The back of Jasper’s head smashed onto the top of the footboard, gouging a large hunk out of it and cracking it down the center, but he stayed where he was—his head up against the damaged wood and his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Peter was right. He couldn’t bite Bella while they were in Lake Charles. He almost did.

He went to cover his face with his hands while he recovered from the best orgasm he’d ever had and realized both hands were covered in his own cum. He dropped them to the bed. After another moment or two, he slowly turned to find Peter curled completely around Bella at the head of the bed. He was murmuring in her ear and stroking her hair.

Jasper started to rise, and Peter growled at him again and yanked the torn sheet up until Bella was covered.

“Stop it.” Bella pushed Peter’s arms away and struggled to sit up. Her tangled mass of hair fell into her face and she tried to shove it back. She sighed wearily, gave up on her hair, and sagged back against Peter, resting her head on his right shoulder. “Come here, Jasper.” She raised her arm, but it just flopped onto the bed. “Peter, straighten your legs out. Scoot over. Jasper. Come. Here.”

He rolled over, wiped his hands on the ragged sheets, and crept toward her. He didn’t remember ripping the sheets. Hell, maybe Bella or Peter had. He also noticed the deep red comforter was on the floor.

Keeping his eye on Peter and watching for any aggressive reactions, Jasper settled next to Bella. He tucked his head into her neck, being careful to not bruise her shoulder, slid his right arm over her, and drew his right leg up, raising hers so they would drape over his. He couldn’t help noticing that not only had he come all over his and Bella’s hands, through their movements—the grasping and straining against each other—Bella _and_ Peter were thoroughly covered in his scent. He breathed in their combined essence, and the peace and utter contentment that filled him spilled out and over both of them, causing all three of them to sigh in bliss.

Jasper tilted his head to kiss the smooth skin beneath Bella’s jaw. “You’ll get cold. We should wrap the blanket around you,” he whispered. “We’ll pull the heat out of you.”

“I’m fine. I’m not cold.”

Peter shifted slightly, turning more to face Bella and Jasper, and drawing his left leg up over Jasper’s. With his fingertips, he softly stroked Bella’s cheek and then laid his hand on the side of Jasper’s face.

Peter was absolutely enchanted with Bella, and Jasper had never before felt such satisfaction and fulfillment from his friend and brother. He wished they could stay there like that forever. He hated to rip them out of their idyllic little world, but there were things that had to be done.

“We’ll have to leave,” Jasper murmured to them both.

“So you’ve said.” Peter’s voice vibrated through all three of them. “I take it you have this all planned out? Like I said, I coulda helped you. But _you_ had to go off and—”

Jasper snorted over Bella’s chest. “I _said_ I had to find her myself. I needed to. I knew I was close and—”

“Quit it.” Bella let out a long, exasperated breath. “Why do you have to argue?”

“Because he’s a bullheaded asshole,” Peter grumbled at the same time Jasper hissed, “Because he’s a pain in my ass.”

“Ugh!” Bella rolled her eyes. “Just stop!” She wiggled enough to get her arms free and patted Jasper’s hand on her stomach and Peter’s hand on her face. “You sound like a couple of kids. By the way, which one of you is the oldest brother?”

“I am,” they both said.

“Bullshit.” Jasper growled. “I’m over a hundred and sixty years old.”

Peter kissed Bella’s forehead. “Don’t listen to _his_ bullshit, sugar. He was nineteen or twenty when he was changed. I was twenty-five or twenty-six, I think. In dog years, that makes me about a hundred and seventy-five human years to his hundred and forty.”

“You’re a dog, all right. Betraying your master,” Jasper replied, raising his head from Bella’s shoulder to shoot Peter a hard look. “I was changed back in 1863. I bit _you_ back in 1936, and—”

“You aren’t my fuckin’ master, you—”

“Oh, my God! Stop!” If Bella hadn’t been so worn out, she would have tried to knock their heads together. “Time to change the subject. Where are we going?”

Peter snuggled even closer to Bella, throwing his arm over Jasper and pulling them both even more tightly against him. “Baby, you, me, and Jasper are goin’ to ride off into the sunset.”

“But what about my roommate? She’ll be expecting me to come home. She’ll be worried.”

Jasper pressed his lips to the corner of Bella’s mouth. “That’s why I was in the hotel. I saw Nessie. I … _dazzled_ her. It wasn’t easy. I think she might have a shield around her mind like you do. She won’t even think about you until tomorrow. She’ll be fine.”

“Dazzled?” Peter asked. “Shield?”

“Edward couldn’t read my mind.” Bella huffed in annoyance and frowned. “Since he couldn’t read my mind to figure out what I wanted to hear, he would dazzle me. He used to do it to me all the time to get his way.”

“Ahh. The glamour.” Peter nodded wisely. “I’m sure the little mind-rapin’ bitch _did_ use it on you. I always hated that mind readin’ fucker.”

“Er … I’ll bet.” She looked down at Jasper gazing up at her. “As long as Ness is okay. She was doing all right before I met her. She’ll be all right when I’m gone. I’ve told her I could disappear one day.” Bella swallowed noisily and cleared her throat. “I’m glad you didn’t dazzle me, Jasper. I could always tell. _After_ he did it.” She kissed his forehead. “I want to go with you both. So, if we’re leaving, I need to take a shower.”

“No!” Jasper exclaimed quickly. “I like—”

Peter chuckled. “We _both_ like you smellin’ like us. A’ course, Jasper had to get his venom fuckin’ everywhere.”

Before Jasper could make some retort, Bella placed her hand over his mouth. “What did I say?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him in a threatening manner.

“I’d say Jasper found _his_ master.” Peter laughed, shaking the whole bed. “You shut him up.”

“Peter!” Bella sat up, pushing them both away from her. “Let me up.” She knew she was only able to move them because they let her. “I need to wash my hands at least. Then find my clothes, and try to fix my hair.”

Jasper rolled away from her, but kept a hand on her foot, not wanting to lose contact with her. “I brought some clothes for you. You can’t wear your uniform, but we’ll take it. We’ll have to take the sheets and blanket, too.”

Bella stopped trying to fight with her hair. “Why would we have to take that stuff? I know we ripped the sheets, but you should see some of the stuff the guests do to the rooms. It’s kinda gross sometimes. I keep latex gloves on my cart at all times. So, I guess we don’t have to worry about the broken footboard or the trim around the doorway?”

“That _Jasper_ broke.” Peter grinned at her. “Can’t leave all that dick venom and spit venom here. Then there’s a little bit of your blood on the sheets.” He leaned over and worked his face through her mass of hair to kiss her neck. “It smelled _so_ good. _Tasted_ even better.”

“Uh … oh. You could … uh,” Bella stammered, covering her face with her hands in her mortification.

“Peter, just shut the hell up. You’re embarrassing her. _You_ slammed my head against the damn footboard.” Jasper stood up from the bed, pulling Bella with him.

“Yeah, because you were about to bite her. You broke the doorframe all by yourself.” Peter, still grinning, slid off the bed and grabbed the sheets, rolling them into a ball. “I like her embarrassed. The blush pinks her right up.” He wiggled his eyebrows at them. “Makes you smell even better, sugar.”

Bella was a little unsteady on her feet, but she still managed to work up an indignant growl. “Okay, look. We have things we need to do. Peter, you gather up the sheets, mattress cover, and the blanket. Jasper, you get the towels out of the bathroom. Do you have something to put them in? Do you have a car nearby? How are we going to sneak out? Somebody might see us, and—”

“Shh. Darlin’. I have trash bags to put all that stuff in. I have a truck not far away. It’s dark now and there aren’t too many people out at the pool—they won’t see us. I already took care of the security cameras. I moved them so there aren’t any pointed at the exit on the parking lot side.” He pulled her into his body and ran a hand over her head and down her back. “You take care of what you need to and we’ll take care of the rest. There’s clothes and stuff in the bag I left in the bathroom.” He inhaled her scent and kissed the side of her face, noting the weariness of her features. “Everything will be fine. I know you’re tired. You can sleep on the way.”

Bella peered up at him and a tendril of guilt worked its way around them. “But, I think I need to hear about how you thought I was dead when I wasn’t, and what about Alice? Did she see any of this? She’s your wife and—”

“And here comes the guilt you don’t need to feel.”

“Well, you had me a little distracted before, and I … I didn’t even think about anyone else.”

“Only a _little_ distracted?” Jasper raised his eyebrows in question as Bella tried to hide her face.

Peter grunted. “Huh. Who’s shoutin’ orders now like they’re the master? And I’m right curious myself. I’d like to hear about all that, too, Mr. _Hale_.” Peter walked around the bed, tossed the sheets onto the comforter, and then stepped closer to Bella, kissing the top of her head. “Should be a _real_ interestin’ story.”

Jasper frowned at Peter. “It’s not Hale anymore. Hasn’t been for a long time.” He bent down to peer into Bella’s eyes. “There’s no need to feel guilty, Bella. I’ll explain along the way. Everything is all right.” He wrapped his arms around her and sent her all the reassurance and love that he could. “There’s no need to worry. I’ve taken care of everything.”

Basking in the warm, heartening emotions from Bella and Jasper, Peter sighed happily. “Yeah, don’t worry, sugar. Jasper and I will take care of anything you need. You’re all _I_ need.”

Relieved by Jasper’s words and the strength of his conviction, and comforted by the feel of all three of them so close to each other, Bella turned in Jasper’s arms so she could reach up and cup Peter’s cheek as she slipped an arm around Jasper’s waist. “I’ll try not to worry. I have you both. We all have each other.” She gave each of them a quick kiss. “Let’s ride off into that sunset.”

 

..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Englebert” – German name meaning shining or bright angel
> 
> "Late Night Swim" by happyghost on FFN. 
> 
> "Covet Thy Enemy-Betray Thy Master" by jlove34 on FFN. Tried to use the whole title, but just couldn’t figure out how to do it!
> 
> "All I Need" by CayStar on FFN.
> 
> All three are part of the “Wet Jasper Challenge.”


	5. Chapter 5: epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Hey! Here we go. Fifth and final chapter in this little "Wet Jasper Challenge." I think I wrapped it up pretty well. I think. Real glad you all have enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget about the other stories in this little challenge!
> 
> Late Night Swim by happyghost on FFN.
> 
> Covet Thy Enemy-Betray Thy Master by jlove34 on FFN.
> 
> All I Need by CayStar on FFN.
> 
>  Banner by SPRSPR's Digital Art.
> 
> Prelude to a Sunset is posted on FFN, TWCS, and AO3.

 

 

**_Prelude to a Sunset_ **

**_Chapter 5: epilogue_ **

 

 

He plunged into her, again and again-her pelvis rising to meet his every thrust, her heels digging into his lower back, her arms around him, and hands gripping his shoulders and hanging on. He remembered with crystal clarity every second-every sigh, every touch, every groan-of the first time he had made love to her when she was human, but he couldn't allow himself to completely let go then. That instant in time had been most special and precious to him-when she had given herself to him, and when he had made her his-she was his treasure. But nothing could compare to how good she made him feel as a vampire. He could let go, he didn't have to restrain himself. He didn't have to guard every movement and touch. He could lose himself in her and love her completely.

She nipped at his ear. "Slow down and feel every thick ... hard ... inch."

"Unf ... I love it when you ... ahhh"

When she stroked his nipples and began to massage them between her thumb and curved forefinger, his rhythm faltered, and his forehead thudded to her shoulder.

"I don't want to come yet," he gasped out, pleading with her. She owned him. He was mere putty in her hands, and he loved it.

Her low voice vibrated through every inch of him. "You're going to come." Her words tickled his ear. "You're going to come _hard_." She milked his nipples and then she squeezed him, her inner muscles tightening around his swollen dick. "You're going to come deep inside me. You're going to _fill_ me with your cum."

His head snapped up, and he shouted, "Oh, fuck!" He roared his possession of her as she clawed his back in their shared ecstasy.

"Oh, I fuckin' love you so much." His body twitched and jerked against her. " _God_ , what you do to me."

She was panting with her pleasure against his throat. "What about _this_?" She licked him with a long, slow stroke and squeezed him again.

Into the crook of her neck, he groaned as if he were in pain, and he tried to force his way even deeper into her as he exploded within her.

When the last of their sensual spasms faded away, he rolled unhurriedly to his back, bringing her along with him, and flattening even more of the pale grasses of the field.

She loved making love to him outside under the wide open sky. And she loved what came after-the soft touches, the quiet words of shared adoration. Sometimes there were little jokes and laughter. One of her favorite places to be was where she was at that moment-her naked body sprawled across his much larger one, the setting sun casting their shimmering skin in warm shades of gold, yellow, and red. Jasper had a golden sheen that took her breath away.

She purred contentedly and lazily traced the scars over his heart with a single finger. "Jasper, tell me again how we all lived happily ever after."

"I already told you, Babe." One corner of his mouth curved upward in a soft smile, and he lifted his head to kiss her silky hair, and dropped back to look up at the first stars in the darkening sky. "I found _you_."

"The first time you started telling me, I was an exhausted human riding off into the sunset in a gigantic, black, four-door truck, and Peter wouldn't shut up." She chuckled lightly at the memory, though it was blurry and unfocused as if seen through an ice-frosted window. "You kept asking me about Nessie and then I fell asleep. I still think _you_ did that." She squinted her dark red eyes at him accusingly. "The second time you told me, I'd only been a vampire about a week, and I really couldn't pay attention. Tell me again."

Jasper blew out an appreciative breath. "That first week was pretty damn good, too. Insatiable. I think that was the first time I'd ever been tired as a vampire." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. A small laugh rumbled through his chest.  "The second, third, and fourth weeks weren't half-bad either. Except when you hit us with your shield. _That_ was a surprise. I always liked that Edward could never read your mind, but I never thought you'd be able to hit somebody with it, or block us from touching you." His hand glided down her back. "I always want to touch you." He breathed in her spicy scent. "It's a good thing you have two mates. It took both of us to keep an eye on you. All the sex, and the promise of more, kept you nice and close while we were traveling. It was pretty damn difficult to keep clothes on you, too. Not that I really minded that part so much."

"Clothes are scratchy and just don't hold up very well." Her hand drifted sensuously over his chest and down his stomach. "Yes. I remember. I remember _that_ very well," she said seductively. She traced a teasing circle through the golden brown hairs around his belly button.

"If you don't stop, I won't be able to tell you before Peter gets back from Butte." Jasper caught her hand and dragged it back up to kiss her fingers. "You know he can't keep his mouth shut."

"I think he was alone so long, he didn't have anyone to talk to and all the words just ... built up in him."

"No. Peter _always_ ran his mouth."

When Bella's fingers started to travel unhurriedly down his stomach again, he couldn't decide if he should let her reach her destination or give her one last chance at story time.

It did feel damn good whenever she did that, but what was the fascination?

Well, he was kind of captivated by hers, too.

"Bella, did you want to hear this?"

He started to reach for her hand when she slid off his chest and began planting light kisses around his navel.

"Yes, I do want to hear it. I asked you, didn't I?" She couldn't hold back her smile as she stuck her tongue out and painted a wet circle around the object of her interest.

"Darlin', if you keep doin' that, I won't be able to talk because I'll be too busy makin' love to my annoying woman."

She squealed loudly as he flipped her onto her back in the tall grasses.

"Annoying?" she squawked and then started laughing. "If we keep rolling around in the field, we might as well make some more crop circles!"

He couldn't help joining in with her, recalling their little adventure, as her bright laughter rang through the clear, crisp air and a chiming echo returned to them from the mountains.

On their way from the Toledo Bend Reservoir in Louisiana to Montana, they had passed through long, flat, boring Kansas. Bella complained about the almost constant driving and the extreme flatness of the land, until she had seen her first wheat field. She had wanted to look for crop circles.

Because, of course, if there were nice flat fields with crops, there simply _had_ to be crop _circles_.

When Peter had told her there probably weren't any, she decided the huge field needed one. Slipping through Jasper's fingers, she was leaping out of the speeding truck. Before Jasper could get a hand on her or Peter had a chance to try and pull over, she was gone.

Jasper was grateful she hadn't torn the door off.

After that, whichever one was sitting with her kept their arms wrapped around her at all times.

Trusting Peter not to wreck the truck to stop it, Jasper leapt out behind her, and was off, racing through the waist high, heavy-headed, glorified grass, trying to chase down his excitable newborn.

When Peter had finally caught up with them, he saw Bella's enthusiasm, and couldn't wait to get started. They'd spent the rest of the night laughing and creating what looked like a dartboard with lollipops sticking randomly out of it. Naturally, the lollipops had to point at Florida, where Bella's mother lived; Phoenix, where Bella had grown up; and Forks, Washington where she had been born, where her father lived, and where she had first met Jasper. The next one had to be aimed at Lake Charles where she had met Peter, and then another next to it to mark Toledo Bend where she had been "born" as a vampire. Another was added for Houston, Texas to commemorate Jasper's and Peter's birthplaces. The last was formed to direct them toward the place they would spend Bella's newborn year and probably beyond-the Lolo National Forest in Montana.

During their intricate work, Bella decided the mysterious designs weren't made by extraterrestrials after all. It was obvious they were made by artistically and creatively inclined vampires playing a little joke on the humans. She had loudly proclaimed her theory while standing half naked in the center of their masterpiece.

Somehow, she had managed to shred her clothes again.

Jasper hadn't laughed so much and so hard in over a century-and-a-half, and his heart nearly burst with love for her. His joy had enveloped Bella and Peter, and they all had fallen to the ground, their arms twined around each other, Bella cradled lovingly between her two adoring mates.

As the sun began to rise over their creation in the ripening fields, they bolted back to the truck and continued their journey north, with Jasper driving and Peter trying to put another shirt on her because a nearly nude Bella was just too much to expect either besotted male to ignore.

Jasper, still snickering at their little escapade, held Bella tightly to him. "You know how much I love you?" he asked, kissing her until her laughs quieted.

"Yes, I do. I feel it every day." She kissed him back. "Now, tell me how-"

"We all lived happily ever after?" Jasper smirked at her.

Her finger went right for the dimple in his cheek. He caught her hand, kissed the tip of the errant digit, and folded his fingers over hers so he could keep her from exploring and disrupting his attention for a little while.

"Since you're more coherent, let me tell you again you did a great job by your friend Nessie. Leaving her your truck and that money you had stashed in it was the best you could do for her. She needs to stay away from vampires. I think she might have had a shield kind of like yours. She was resistant to me dazzling her. Normally, no one can resist me."

"I have a hard time resisting you." Bella chuckled again. "Now you're sounding as arrogant as Peter!"

"It's not arrogance if it's the truth." He smiled at her. "Nessie will be fine."

"I don't remember a whole lot about her, but I remember she seemed pretty lucky. Or she could read people really well." Bella sighed. "She was a good friend."

"She was. She kept you safe in Vegas. Lake Charles isn't as bad, but she watched your back there, too." Jasper cleared his throat. "She may have received an inheritance from your _estate_ a couple months ago."

"Oh, Jasper! That was ... so nice of you."

"It's the least I could do for someone who took care of you and helped you." He bowed his head toward her. "She probably went right out and got a few more tattoos. I, uh, also sent a bit to your father and mother. I had the lawyer tell them you won a couple of jackpots in Vegas."

A shadow passed through Bella's eyes. "Thank you. I miss them, but I knew back when I was seeing Edward that I would have to leave them eventually. I wish you could have done something besides kill me in a car wreck."

"It's one of the easiest to arrange and causes the least damage. Better to burn a vehicle than an entire apartment building. Peter knows a vampire down in Louisiana who could handle it. He found a truck like yours. He offered to look for a girl about your size, but we decided you could be thrown from the truck and into the bayou near Lake Ponchartrain since you were on your way to New Orleans. All the critters in the swamps would make sure a body was never found. It was taken care of. Don't be sad. You knew we'd have to do something like that."

"I know. I'm glad that vampire didn't go kill somebody for that. It worked out for the best, I guess. I'm glad you found out Charlie is seeing Sue Clearwater and Renee is doing okay with Phil. They both have someone." She gave him a sad little smile. "Are you sure you can trust that vampire down there?"

"Peter said so." Jasper shrugged. He had wondered the same thing, but he would trust Peter to do the right thing by Bella.

With the tip of his tongue, Jasper traced a line over Bella's lower lip and then kissed her. "As you know, not _all_ lived so happily. C'mere." He rolled to his back, holding her close, and resting her hand over his heart. "The spring after we had left you," he began in a quiet voice. "You developed a sudden interest in extreme sports and jumped off a cliff into a storm tossed sea. Hours before you actually did it, Alice _saw_ you jump, but then you disappeared from her sight. She thought you had died. Or would die. There wasn't time to get back to Washington to stop you.  I ... I thought you had died," he ended in a strained whisper.

Bella felt his remembered anguish, slipped her hand from his, and ran it over his hair and down until she was stroking his cheek. "You don't need to be sad now. I love you."

He turned to kiss her palm. "I know you do. I _know_." He put her hand back over his heart and covered it with his as he drew in a slow breath to clear the crushing ache away. "I'd never known a pain such as that. The thought of you being gone forever ... I was empty. Hollowed out. Something I had desperately needed vanished, and I never realized how much until I thought I didn't have it anymore." He slowly shook his head. "I, uh, I left. To head for Forks. I _had_ to be near the last place you had been alive. Like an idiot, I ran. I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time." He drew her farther up his body so he could kiss her head and bury his nose in her hair. "Alice got a flight out from New York and got there before I did, of course. She went to your house and broke in. Of course, your scent was everywhere, but you weren't. She didn't miss you by much. It's a wonder she didn't pass you on the road. She made it back out to the porch before your father arrived. Luckily, she didn't say anything about you, but Chief Swan invited her in and started talking about the funeral being in a few days. He just didn't specify _whose_ funeral. But he was talking about his friend. Then your ol' buddy Jacob Black called and asked to talk to you. Your father must have choked up hearing Jacob's voice. Alice thought he was upset about you so she left. It kinda turned into a clusterfuck after that."

Bella sighed. "I didn't know Harry had died. Jacob knew it was bad when they took Harry to the hospital, but he didn't tell me. He was too busy trying to put his hands all over me." A little growl escaped. "That's when I decided to get the hell out of Forks."

A small smile grew on Jasper's face and the last of the old misery drained away. He knew Bella still felt some small amount of guilt for leaving her father at such a bad time. He was still glad she had or Alice would have found her. "Jacob Black figured out you took off. Your father forgave you. Your leaving brought you to me."

"Yes, it did." Bella's grateful smile urged him on.

"Alice got a vision of Edward deciding to suicide-by-Volturi after Rosalie called him and told him you were dead. Alice left to try and save him. Then she called Rose and bitched her out for calling Edward. Nobody even wondered where I was."

"Save Edward, my ass," Bella grumbled as she wiggled around to kiss under his chin. "They're all assholes. They should have tried to call you."

"No matter." Jasper shrugged. "It worked to my, and your, advantage. It also let me know what they all really thought of me-except for Rose and Emmett. I found out you were alive a day-and-a-half later when I got into town. Heard people talking about you leaving Forks at that diner your father likes. Then I found Edward's credit card with your scent on it. It was right after that Rose called me. She'd been trying to calm down Emmett. He was pretty upset." Jasper rubbed his chin over her hair.

"Well, he can _be_ upset. He left me, too. Jerk." Bella blew out an aggravated breath. "Nobody gave a shit about you, but they went and got all hysterical about Edward taking off with his tragic, poor-poor-me melodrama. Did he _never_ think of anyone but himself?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, I was being pretty selfish at the time."

"It was time you did."

"Yeah. Kind of. I was really surprised by how much money I could get using his credit card! And you used it to book the villa at the L'Auberge!" She laughed. "They'll just add the cost of repairs and the stolen sheets and towels to his bill. I wonder if he's gotten any alerts?" Bella chuckled again, but her mood changed again in an instant. She blew a lock of hair out of her face. "I should have thought of Charlie. I should have left him a note when I took off."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, as Peter would say. Besides, Alice would have seen it-since she broke into your dad's house." Jasper nuzzled her hair again. "I don't think anyone is paying any attention to Edward's credit card. I destroyed it not long after we got to Toledo Bend."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad the Cullens still think I'm dead."

"Uh, yeah." Jasper said with a slight quiver in his voice.

A sliver of guilt seeped from him and Bella's head jerked up. She peered into his eyes as if she were trying to read his very soul. "You feel guilty. What did you do?"

"I'm getting to that."

" _What_ did you do?"  Bella shimmied up his body, pressed her nose to his, and stared into his eyes.

Jasper knew there was no point in trying to keep it from her any longer. Especially since she was starting to get mad and, as a six-month-old newborn, she had a hell of a temper when she got going. She'd probably kick him into the next mountain. "I kinda told Rose a couple weeks ago that you were alive," he mumbled.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew huge in disbelief.

"Uh, so anyway, that was brilliant of you to take money out of those ATMs and drop the card so nobody could trace you. I don't know why no humans saw it and picked it up. Maybe because most people drive up to them, and I happened to walk by because I thought you would have gone that way to leave town, and I was trying to follow your scent, and ...oof!"

In a flash, Bella had jerked upright, punched him in the side, and was sitting in the high grass about twenty feet away with her arms crossed over her chest, angry black eyes, and a murderous scowl on her face.

If she had been human she probably would have been purple. Instead, her rage was pounding into him like red hot sledge hammers.

With his vast experience with newborns, he knew he couldn't display any sign of fear or pain, though his ribs hurt like hell. He'd give her minute.

Or ten.

He also knew if he moved too quickly, or moved at all, she'd probably be all over him like a cheap suit.

No matter what he did, she might attack him, she was that pissed off.

He began to wonder when Peter would show up and keep their mate from beating the shit out of him. She'd feel bad later if she hurt him. Though once Peter heard what he had done, he'd probably hold him down for her.

Resigned to his fate, he just lay where he was, watching her shoulders rise and fall with her angry, rapid breaths.

"Uh, well, should I go on?" he asked cautiously with a low, measured tone. Bella didn't say anything, but she didn't say no. "Alice caught a plane to Italy. She stole a bright yellow Porsche to drive to Volterra from Florence. _That_ wasn't conspicuous at all."

Even though she was still fuming, Bella stopped panting and snorted derisively.

She didn't pounce on him, so he went on in the same subdued manner. "Edward had asked the kings to kill him because you had died. Aro read his mind, learned all the little family secrets, including everything he's ever read in our minds, and turned him down flat. Goddamn moron."

Bella grunted in agreement, though she was still seething.

Jasper eased incrementally to his side so he would be facing her. He ignored the discomfort of what was most likely cracked ribs. "Edward went somewhere to mope for a while and try to decide what he could do to force Aro to kill him. He decided stepping out into the sunlight at high noon would be theatrical enough to soothe his need for drama and pathos."

Bella growled and kept on glaring at him. He didn't know if the growl was because of Edward or him.

He propped his head on his hand. "Alice had arrived but couldn't get close enough to stop him because of the bright sunlight and all the vampires around. She had told Esme the place was crawling with them. She could smell them everywhere. She didn't know their tracker, Demetri, was one of the vampires. She was close enough for _him_ to get a fix on her mental signature." Jasper was incapable of suppressing the smirk that spread across his face. "Meanwhile, Edward was so focused on his own wretchedness, the big guard Felix snatched him up and dragged him back to the throne room." Jasper thought he would try to engage his extremely irate mate in the conversation. "Remember me telling you about Chelsea?"

All she did was blink.

He assumed she remembered and drew in another breath. "Chelsea bound Edward to Aro. They have this other gifted vampire there named Corin whose power makes others feel content. That's how they keep their locked up wives happy. Aro had Corin hit him with a blast of that joy juice she uses on the wives. The rumor is it's addictive, like heroin. The more she hits him with it, the more he'll need it."

"How fucking ironic," Bella said, sneering. "And so well-deserved. Hoist with his own petard."

Since she had actually spoken, Jasper started to get up to go to her. She blasted him with another heated surge of anger. He considered himself lucky she hadn't used her shield against him. That could have really hurt since she wasn't very good at controlling the strength behind it yet. If she even wanted to try and control it.

The sun had sunk below the mountains, but he had no trouble at all seeing her eyes narrow down to glittering black slits.

"Just stay right there," she hissed.

Jasper didn't move other than to give her a quick nod. "How is it ironic? What did you mean?"

"I'm still really pissed off at you, Jasper."

"I know," he said contritely.

She bared her teeth at him and growled. " _Ironic_ because that pompous ass said my blood was his own personal heroin. And he used to dazzle me all the time. That was like tying me to him. Not as bad, I guess, but I _was_ just a human. I wonder if he hadn't if I would have paid more attention to you? Well, it wouldn't have mattered. You didn't pay much attention to me and there was Alice."

"I didn't know what you were to me until I thought you were gone. I'd never felt agony like that before." He swallowed the venom that involuntarily welled up again at the thought of losing her. "And about Alice-I told you I had divorce papers written up."

Raising her head, she stared down her nose at him and blinked slowly again. "Fake divorce papers for your fake marriage where you used fake names. You only got married because Carlisle nagged you. I told you I didn't care about that." She snorted again. "You can keep them with _all_ our fake IDs, birth certificates, and everything else." She pulled her legs up, rested her chin on her knees, wrapped her arms around her legs, and renewed her glare at Jasper.

Her anger had leveled out, but started climbing again. "So, anything new about Alice in your monthly call to Rose?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Jasper flinched at her snarling words. "Ah, because she got too close to Demetri-"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, impatiently drawing a wide circle in the air with her hand. In a blur, she was on her feet, her long hair swirling around her shoulders and her fists trembling at her sides. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "We talked about this! I wanted them to keep thinking I was dead!" she ended with a shriek.

Being hit by her fury and her shield was like being slammed into by a run-away train. He was thrown across the field and through the middle of a tall pine that exploded on impact.

Buried under long, green needles, twigs, shattered limbs, and the tree top, he groaned as he sat up and heaved away the bulk of the debris. It would take a little while longer before his ribs were healed. He was sure she had cracked a couple when she had punched him.

Suddenly she shouted in relief, "Peter!"

That was all Jasper needed-Peter on his ass before he had a chance to explain why he told Rosalie she was alive. He should have told Bella as soon as he'd done it.

Jasper peeked through the pile of decimated pine and saw Bella disappear into Peter's embrace.

"What's the matter, sugar? What happened? I felt you all pissed off and hurt like three miles away." His fingers were running through her hair, combing out the bits of grass, straw, and small leaves that had been caught in it while he studied her face. "I got here as quick as I could. Lemme look atcha."

She was hurt? Jasper leapt out of the heap of branches and splinters, and Peter's dark eyes were boring accusingly into him.

Bella was sobbing into Peter's chest, her fingers spasmodically grasping and tugging at his deep blue T-shirt.

"Shh. Let me see," Peter said softly to her as he eased her away from him. He made a quick examination, turning her to look down each side and her back, even moving her hair to check every inch. "You look okay, except your clothes are gone again. Let's put my shirt on ya." In an instant, he had peeled it off and was working it over her head and pulling her arms through the sleeves.

He smoothed the soft shirt down over her hips and thighs and pulled her trembling body to his. "You only put a few holes in it. What happened?"

"J-Jasper ..." she began, stuttering.

By the faint light of a thin crescent moon, Jasper saw the embers of anger burst into roaring flames in Peter's eyes.

Peter grew deathly still. "What. Did. You. Fuckin'. Do?" he asked.

His deep voice was more threatening than Bella had ever heard before, and she was a little afraid.

Jasper actually paused. Possessive rage was rolling off of Peter as his instinct to protect his mate from any threat had been ignited. Jasper understood completely. If Peter ever hurt Bella ...

Jasper also understood he was probably in more danger than he had been for decades. He had taught Peter everything he knew about hand-to-hand combat.

It didn't matter that he was naked; he rose to his full height, squared his shoulders, and gave Peter a piercing glare, reminding him who he was facing. It was a look that would have sent most vampires scurrying away. It didn't faze Peter. Jasper knew, in their world, a mate trumped a brother, friend, comrade-in-arms ... a sire.

Jasper could stun them both and knock them to the ground, but he didn't want to resort to that. It would only serve to make things worse.

Before he was able to decide how he would begin, Bella blurted, "Jasper told Rosalie I was alive."

"Is that right?" Peter asked with a deadly calm. The only movement was a slight quirk of Peter's left eyebrow. After several moments, Peter gently moved Bella to his side. "All three of us talked about that, Jasper, or did you _forget_?" he asked, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "I _thought_ we decided it would be safer for Bella if that so-called _family_ of yours didn't know Bella was alive. Your _ex-wife_ hasn't been able to see her since she left Forks. That's what your _sister_ Rosalie said. Or is the _family_ that shit on you more important than your _coven_? Your _mates_?"

Faster than she'd ever seen him move before, Peter leapt at Jasper.

They'd fought before, but she hadn't ever seen their faces so dark and rigid or their eyes so black.

"No!" she shouted as she went after Peter.

She caught his foot and dropped him to the ground at the same time she threw out her shield. Jasper crashed against an invisible wall and crumpled to the ground. Bella scrambled up Peter's body and hauled him onto her lap. He was so tall, it wasn't like he could sit on her lap, but she didn't care. She hugged him to her, running her fingers through his long hair and kissing his face.

Behind them both, she heard Jasper's quiet voice. "Bella, please."

She ignored him. She held Peter's head in the bend of her arm and stared into his eyes while she stoked his hair.

"Sugar, let me go. I _need_ to beat his ass. He's compromised your safety. He betrayed-"

"He ... he didn't _betray_ us." Bella huffed loudly. "I'm safe. I'm sure he had a good reason I think ... maybe," she trailed off.

Peter started to speak again and Bella placed one finger over his lips. "Peter, don't say something you'll regret." She tilted her head toward Jasper. She'd been so furious that he had told Rosalie about her, she had momentarily felt betrayed. She had wanted to pound him, but she couldn't do that him. Instead, she hit him with her shield and turned her back to him. She was protecting Peter from him. Or him from Peter. She couldn't let them tear each other apart because _nobody_ would harm her mates. Not even the other one. They had been annoyed with each other before and had fought multiple times over the last several months, but it was different that time.

She was grateful she was still stronger than both of them and could hold Peter down. Besides, he wouldn't struggle against her too much, and he liked it when she ran her fingers through his hair. It usually worked to calm him.

"Jasper," she whispered. " _Why_ did you tell Rosalie I was alive? Does she think I'm a human?"

Jasper was kneeling, his hands spread across the invisible force field that was keeping him away from her. He needed to touch her. "Bella, I ... uh, no. She said Emmett has been depressed ever since Alice told them you died, and he'd been getting worse. Rosalie had to force him outside to hunt. I know how much he loves you so I told her I found you and changed you. I told her you're my mate and you're safe. I didn't tell her where we are. Emmett should get better just knowing you're alive."

Bella had always looked to Emmett as the perfect big brother. It was another reason why the Cullens leaving had been so devastating to her. She was still mad at him, too. She had to remember it was Edward's fault they all left to begin with. But they were all adults. Weren't they supposed to live their own lives?

"You were concerned about Emmett," Bella replied in a flat voice, merely to acknowledge what he had said. Even though her shield was up, she could still feel his sense of shame and regret, and the longing she knew he was sending to her. She was, in effect, shunning him.

She knew how deeply those wounds could go.

But they had all agreed not to disclose to the Cullens she was alive. "Rosalie will tell Emmett and he'll tell the rest of them!"

"Rose and Em aren't with Esme and Carlisle. They haven't been for a month or so. Rose thought it would do him good to get away, so she took him to their cabin in Tennessee."

"Bella," Peter said growling. "You _need_ to let me up so I can beat the shit out of him."

"No, Peter!" Bella snugged her grip around Peter's neck so he couldn't break free. "You two can fight all you want, but not when you mean it!"

"What?" Peter's face screwed up in bafflement as he stared up at her.

Grinding her teeth, she tilted her head up to the night sky. "Arrrgh! Jasper. Talk fast." She felt herself weakening. She just couldn't stay mad at either one of them for very long.

Jasper rested his forehead against the barrier in order to try and get as close to Bella as he could. "I told you before that Alice got too close to Demetri and has been running from him ever since. Aro wants her. Rose said Alice won't talk to her because she blames Rose for Edward being held by the Volturi."

"Well, that just shows ya how stupid she is," Peter griped, relaxing despite himself under Bella's gentle fingers combing through his hair. "Oh, nooooo. She's not gonna blame the whiny-ass crybaby for going to the Volturi so Aro could read every little thing in his stupid fuckin' head. She's gonna make it out to be Rose's fault for telling him what she thought was the truth from the near-sighted, puny, black-headed-"

"Peter!" Bella shook him. "Yeah, yeah. We all know Edward's a moron and he _deserves_ to be stuck in Volterra from now on. Serves him right. We know Aro isn't ever going to let him go. And, one of these days, Alice is going to screw up another vision and Demetri will catch her. Hush up." Bella scooted around a bit so she could peek over her shoulder at Jasper.

He was on his knees, his hands planted on her shield, his head bowed. In the faint moonlight, his tangled curls shined silver and his skin glowed with a pearly light. He was so beautiful.

He drew in a deep breath. "Alice hasn't been with the Cullens since you jumped off the cliff. She calls them every few weeks. I haven't talked to her. I've only talked to Rose. Alice hasn't mentioned you at all, so she still can't see you or us." His shoulders sagged. "Whoever talked to Alice would tell Rosalie what was said. Rose said she would tell Emmett not to tell."

"Did you tell her about all three of us?"

"She knows we're your mates."

"I'm sure she thinks I'm a slut. She never liked me anyway." Bella shrugged her shoulders. "But I really don't care what she thinks."

Peter reached up run his fingertips down her face. "You _shouldn't_ care what anybody else thinks. Now, let me go."

"No!" Bella gave Peter a steely look before peering over her shoulder at Jasper. "Jasper, I don't want them coming here, and I don't want to go see them. I'm still mad at Emmett, Esme, _and_ Carlisle. I want to go as long as possible without Edward finding out I _exist_. God! I always hated how he said that."

Peter grimaced. "The boy always was fucked in the head, and we don't want the Volturi to know about you." He pulled Bella's face to his. "Aro would want you, and Edward might think he has a claim over you. You're _my_ woman." His lips pressed softly against hers.

She ran her fingers over his scalp. "I'll rip him apart myself. Send him back to Volterra in separate little boxes." Bella felt a jab of jealousy from Jasper, followed closely by a thick cloud of despondent longing, and she couldn't keep him out any longer. She knew what it felt like to be rejected and cast aside. She had also wanted Jasper to understand how angry she was with him for telling Rosalie she was alive. But he'd been punished enough during his long life and she couldn't do it anymore.

Jasper actually fell to the ground when Bella pulled back her shield. He was almost afraid to raise his head and look at her, but he finally did. He saw she had turned even more and was holding her hand out toward him.

"Baby," she said softly.

Her deep red eyes were shining with her love, and her understanding and forgiveness washed over him in warm, tender waves. Then she was on her knees in front of him, her arms going around his neck, and she was planting sweet kisses all over his face while her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I know you told Rose because you care so much about Emmett. I know how you feel about them, and I can't fault you for the love you have for others. You were denied it for so long," she said in a rush. "I love you so much, Jasper. I'm sorry I got so mad at you and shut you out."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have-"

"Shh." She stopped him with a kiss. "I know why you did it, but don't do it again. Not without talking to us first. There _are_ three of us here."

"I won't," he promised and melted with relief under her touch. "That was the longest half hour of my life," he gasped into her ear. As long as he had her, he knew everything would be all right. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know, Jasper. I know how much love you have to give. You love us and you love them. You don't want Emmett or Rose to suffer either."

Peter moved guardedly toward them. He didn't have the advantage of knowing what they were feeling, except when Jasper was projecting, and he was currently exuding a torrent of love, happiness, pleasure and a strong sense of reprieve. Bella had forgiven Jasper for running his mouth; Peter could do no less for his brother, his sire, his mate's mate.

Cautiously, he knelt beside them. As soon as Bella snaked an arm under his and drew him closer, he was immersed in the reassurance, security, and solace of knowing they were all where they belonged.

They knelt like that, wrapped in each other's arms, basking in their bonded love and devotion, until the first hint of the new day began to lighten the eastern sky.

Bella first kissed Jasper's cheek then turned and kissed Peter's. "No matter what comes-" She ran her fingers through their hair and swept her hands over their strong jaws. "-we'll face it, handle it ... take care of it. Because we have each other. Now how ‘bout we ride off into the sun _rise_?"

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° *'""* °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

 

**Author's Note:**

> “It will be as if I’d never existed.” ~ Edward Cullen to Bella Swan in *New Moon*.
> 
> “He’s not here right now. He’s arranging a funeral.” ~ on the phone, Jacob Black speaking unknowingly to Edward Cullen in *New Moon*.
> 
> “Always in the way!” ~ Jacob Black in *New Moon*.


End file.
